In April 2000, the National Cancer Institute funded the Ohio State University and its seven consortium members: Asian and Pacific Islander American Health forum, Columbia University, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, University of California, Los Angeles, University of California, San Francisco, and the University of Washington to launch the Asian American Network for Cancer Awareness, Research and Training (AANCART), the first national special populations network targeted at Asian Americans (U01 CA86322). During our first year, the formation of eight coalitions, publication of 39 papers, 70-plus cancer awareness activities, and more than 200 who attended our first Asian American Cancer Control Academy (targeted to Vietnamese and Chinese Americans) can exemplify our success. It is the latter that we want to extend to the Korean American population. The proposed meeting is entitled the AANCART Korean American Cancer Control Academy to be held June 14-15, 2002 in Boston, Massachusetts. The types of participants will be those interested in cancer control among Korean Americans. The specific aims of the Korean American Academy are to: 1) Convene community, clergy, clinical, and research leaders who are committed to cancer control among Korean Americans for a two-day Academy; and 2) Initiate community-oriented cancer control research and training focused on Korean Americans. We will be focusing on cancer prevention and control related to dietary related cancers (e.g., gastric cancers) and on examples of partnerships between academia and the Korean community, especially with respect to attention to Korean culture in cancer control. We shall also welcome cancer prevention and control work related to other cancer risk factors and other cancer sites.